vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptile
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Reptile; his real name is Syzoth Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saurian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Invisibility (Can also make anyone else invisible), Acid Manipulation (Can spit acid at people or slow the opponent), Can fire concussive blasts of homing energy Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Incapacitated Kabal and fought with Takeda) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged both Kabal and Stryker's bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Jacqui) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his kirehashi. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His kirehashi Intelligence: Above average, skilled combatant. Weaknesses: The more his human guise degrades, the more he is subject to primal fits of blind rage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acid Spit:' Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes, the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. **'Acid Stream:' Reptile spews a stream of acid. *'Power Slide:' Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy while secretes a trail of slime, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. **'Slime Trail:' Reptile slides at a further distance and will hit the airborne opponent with two kicks. *'Chameleon:' Reptile disappears or reappears in a puff of smoke and grants a small damage boost to any attack landed under this status. **'Vanish:' Reptile will turn completely invisible, leaving no light distortion to help determine where he is as well as a better damage boost. *'Running Serpent:' Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. **'Reptilian Elbow:' Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. *'Slow Force Ball:' Reptile projects a green ball of energy that slowly moves/homes toward the opponent. When it hits the opponent, he/she is propelled toward Reptile. **'Slow Mega Ball:' The size of the ball is larger, causes more damage, and travels slower. *'Fast Force Ball:' A faster version of the Slow Force Ball. **'Fast Mega Ball:' The size of the ball is larger, travels faster, and causes more damage. *'Upper Force Ball:' Reptile can throw his Force Ball in the air. *'Acid Hand:' Reptile creates a Force Ball and spins toward the opponent, knocking them back. **'Reptilian Hand:' The attack will send the opponent skyward. *'Dash Punch:' Reptile slides and punches the opponent. *'Super Crawl:' Reptile crawls under the opponent's feet, knocking them over. *'Rolling Spikes:' Reptile curls himself up into a ball and rolls forward, knocking the opponent off of his/her feet. *'Tricky Lizard:' Reptile jabs a clawed finger into the opponent's eye, then snaps their neck turning them around. As they try to recover, he kicks them in the chest, breaking their ribs while sending them backwards. *'Reptile Disfunction:' Reptile charges the opponent to grab their head and break their jaw, then gouges their eyes with his claws before crushing the opponent's skull into the ground. Gallery File:Reptile_MK3.png|Original Timeline Reptile. File:Reptile_versus.png|MKA Reptile. File:Reptile_MK9.png|MK9 Reptile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acid Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8